The Hunters of Artemis
by Danielle Cullen96
Summary: Percy/Thalia Maria. This is her story! Please guys, no more flames, I'm tired of it. The reviews aren't there to yell at the author, just to comment and give helpful advice! I wrote what I thought should have happened.
1. Chapter 1 Mistakes

Chapter 1

Maria twisted in mid air, plunging the blade of her celestial sword into the back of the hell hound. It burst into flames, the ashes descending into the ground again. The exhausted girl landed firmly on the lowest branch of a tree and waited, gasping for breath. Claw marks ran down her back, gushing blood. Maria was losing so much blood and fast, she began to sway. Next thing the girl knew she was in a cave. The sound of rushing water was not too far away, maybe a river was close. She dragged herself into a sitting position and looked around. There was a big bowl near the entrance of the cave, but other than that and the grimy pallet she was laying on, the room was empty. She stumbled to her feet and took a few shaky steps. Suddenly, she crumpled to the ground. A figure stood in the shadows of the cave, chuckling darkly.

"You are so pathetic Maria." Out stepped Alex, son of Kronos and the nymph Layla. "You thought you; the daughter of two mere half bloods could stop me; son of the Titan lord? So pathetic…" Alex growled and leapt on Maria, changing form in the air. He landed as a black wolf, ripping her body to shreds. Before she breathed her last breath though, a great flash of light filled the dark cave. Standing before them was the Ruler of all, Lord Zeus. In one swift movement, he had picked up Maria and disappeared in a flash of lightning.

The two traveled through the sky at amazing speed, but even Zeus could not control time. She was dead before they reached Mt. Olympus. Zeus gently laid her before the other Olympians.

"Brother…..Poseidon. Can't you turn my granddaughter into a Nereid? Artemis…..my daughter, could you make her a Hunter?" The God begged. Poseidon simply shook his head. "I'm sorry Zeus, she would not last a minute under water, for she is not mine." A discouraged Zeus turned to Artemis.

"I could try Father. Thalia! Come help me with your daughter dear." She replied. A dark haired girl appeared beside the goddess. Tears ran down her face as she rushed to her daughter. Thalia had realized she loved Percy Jackson only a month after their separation. She had returned to Half Blood Hill and trained alongside him for a year, both falling more and more in love. After Maria had come along, Thalia fled back to Artemis and begged for forgiveness. She was admitted into the Hunters of Artemis only after proving her loyalty. Thalia dueled Percy, but she could not kill him, instead she wounded him gravely. He escaped to the ocean to fight the war with him Father. Maria was left in the hands of Chiron until she was old enough to train. Now, thirteen and so much like her parents, Maria had tried to defend her home alone.

Artemis stepped down from her throne and knelt next to Thalia and Maria. "She needs Nectar and Ambrosia." She announced. Immediately, a golden platter appeared before her, held by Hebe. "Thank you dear." Artemis gave the girl a smile and set to work. All of the Gods and Goddesses in the room held their breath while Artemis placed the food in her mouth. "Uncle, a little water if you please?" Poseidon rose and poured water from his cupped hands into Marias mouth. The whole world seemed to pause and wait. After what seemed like hours, Maria reacted. Her long eyelashes uncovered her beautiful brown eyes. Color returned to her rosy cheeks. Very slowly she sat up, wincing when she felt the gashes. A gasp escaped her lips when she took in where she was. The ceiling was very high, far from flat. Many arches and beams ran across it. The walls were golden, the floor white marble. There were twelve thrones in the shape of the cabins at camp, few were occupied, though. One, she remembered as Lady Hera's, sat a regal looking young woman with chocolate brown hair in braids. She wore a simple white dress. The woman was unmoving, which made Maria wonder if she was a statue. Another, beside Hera, was holding a woman in a golden dress. Maria recognized her as Lady Demeter. Her red hair was put up loosely with combs to match. On the God's side sat a man wearing a turquoise robe. He was seated next to Zeus's throne. The God had dark brown hair and carried a trident. This could only mean he was Poseidon. Maria noticed her grandfather; Zeus standing next to her and her aunt; Artemis kneeling beside her as well. Artemis was wearing a dark purple and blue dress, her hair caught up in a golden band. Zeus looked much more important than the others in his white robe and laurel crown. Windows showed the outside world of Mt. Olympus. Green fields, gardens full of beautiful flowers, animals, and fountains raining down pure water. Lastly, Maria's eyes met those of her mothers. Thalia was silently crying. The two said nothing, but nodded. Finally Artemis spoke. "Maria, daughter of Thalia Grace and Percy Jackson, do you wish to join my Hunters?" Maria thought about the immortality promised, and the chance to fight against Alex. She had heard stories about the Huntresses, but never had she actually met one until now. Let alone the leader, Lady Artemis herself. Maria took a shaky breath and nodded. "Yes. I would."


	2. Chapter 2 Betrayal

Chapter 2

Rustling in the bushes announced the arrival of the Hunters. Many young girls stepped out of the forest and into a clearing, at their head, Lady Artemis. The girls were only teenagers, but they each held lethal weapons. Small packs over each shoulder contained and extra dress, a tent, and a loaf of bread. Maria, the newest addition, was surprised to find that the packs were light and still had room to carry the meat they brought home. The girls paused and took in their surroundings. The clearing was bright and full of flowers. A stream flowed through giving it a peaceful look.

"We shall set up camp here. I will take Lark, Violet, Maria, and Phoebe out to hunt. The rest of you may rest." Artemis announced. Immediately, the girls separated and began their work. Maria walked over to the hunting party and waited. Artemis led her troop back into the forest, no one speaking until they were under cover. "We shall run as deer. We have a long way to go, and little time to arrive!" Lady Artemis murmured. Together, they changed into five does, wearing purple anklets. The girls raced through the forest at top speed, only stopping when they reached their destination. The Hunters returned to their original forms and Artemis led them on silently. Suddenly she paused. Before them was a pack of hell hounds, all snarling menacingly. Their muzzles were dripping with blood; carcasses of elk lying behind them. "It seems, ladies, that we have been beaten to our meal. Alex, I know you are here. Stop this, we will leave!" Artemis stepped forward, into the fading light. A twig snapped. Someone grabbed me with ruff arms and stuck an iron knife to my neck.

"Don't move! None of you, or she dies!" Alex bellowed. He tugged her backward, pushing the knife deeper into my neck. Maria could feel him breathing heavily. Very slowly, she lowered her arm, groping for her belt. _If I could slide my knife out of its holder, I could slice through his leg. Maybe that would give us time to escape. _She thought. Alex jerked her so violently, she lost her grip on her knife and if fell back into the loop. He reached down and grabbed her arm, pulling it tight behind her back. _So much for stabbing him. _Thalia looked like she was about to eat him. The sky rumbled above them, producing an all knowing smile on her mother's face. From behind the Hunters, Artemis spoke;

"Alex, don't. Leave the girl alone." Her voice was full of grief and anger. Did that mean she thought I was going to die? Was she going to give up so easily? Rain poured from the sky, drenching everyone. The hell hounds backed off into the trees, away from the downpour. Alex smirked.

"Calling for your daddy little half blood? He's been trying to break the _Princess Andromeda_ for a while Maria, I'm sure he will stop when he see's you onboard." With that, Alex disappeared in an explosion of green and black smoke. Free from her restraints, Thalia dropped to the ground and started sobbing.

On the _Princess Andromeda_, Alex was welcomed home by his father, Kronos. They took Maria to the Captains Courters on the highest deck. She tried to fight for her freedom, but the poor girl was no match for the Titans. "Sit!" Kronos growled. "Do you know why you are here, Daughter of half bloods?"

"I'm here because I fought back when everyone stayed away! You obviously have no respect for women or bravery." Maria retorted. She twisted and pulled at the golden chains they had put her in. Kronos got up and slapped her.

"You do not speak to me like that! I am ruler of all." He shouted.

"You aren't ruler of all, my grandfather is! You're a coward!" Somehow, she managed to stand up and force the Titan down. "I am your great granddaughter, granddaughter of Zeus, the father of my mother and brother to my grandfather, Poseidon. You will not treat me like this! I demand to be released right now." Maria realized one thing. Alex was her uncle. _Abducted by my own family? Is that even legal? Of course not, because nothing is illegal anymore!_ She thought.

"Your right. We'll let you go, Maria." Alex muttered. He was looking at the door as if he was waiting for something to bust in. Kronos, on the other hand, smirked.

"Really? Wait. What's the catch?"

"No Catch. Your family, you deserve it." Kronos spoke in an almost kind voice. Together they rose and walked out of the room, making sure to lock it. Maria said nothing but lay down and thought about being reunited with her mother.

Kronos and Alex walked back to the Sky Deck, not talking until they were seated at a table in the corner. "We'll let her go alright. We'll just drop her in the nearest volcano and have done with it!" Kronos's smirk never left his face. The two began to plan their invasion of Camp Half Blood.


	3. Chapter 3 Friendship

Maria awoke the next morning to knocking on the door. She bolted upright and gazed around the room. It took awhile to remember what had happened, but the ugly truth found its way into her mind. The girl got out of bed and walked to the door. There stood Alex; wearing a blue collared shirt with a brown tee under it, jeans, and sandals. His shaggy black hair hung in his face, almost covering his blue eyes. There was a smirk on his pale face as he reached out his arm for her to take.

"My lady?" Alex said in mock chivalry. She rolled her eyes, but took his arm. They walked down the hall together, ending up on the sky deck. There, two rows of monsters mixed with half bloods stood waiting, leading up to the gang plank. It was a gruesome sight, as there were more monsters than she had ever seen. To fight against them would have been disastrous. Alex let go of her arm and walked on the outside of the lines. He joined Kronos, blocking her way to shore.

"Maria, daughter of Perseus and Thalia, here you are to your freedom." Kronos voice was fool of power and trickery, but she didn't notice because all I saw was the luscious island before her. The two stepped aside, forcing her attention on the thin wooden plank keeping her from Paradise. Before Maria could take her first step, someone jabbed her in the back with the butt of a knife and the girl fell into the sea. Turquoise water swirled around her, forcing her under. Maria willed the sea to keep her dry and send her to the shore. The waves followed her orders, pushing her along. Finally she reached land and hauled herself onto the beach. The _Princess Andromeda_ was long gone, sailing off into the sunset. _They're probably laughing at me right now….how awful! _Maria thought. She trudged into the forest, only to bump into a young girl about her age. She had blonde hair, which was pinned up with clam barrettes, and eyes the color of the sky. The girl wore a traditional white Greek chiton and leather sandals. There was a smile on her face as she looked her over.

"You were discharged from that ship over there?" The girl asked, holding out her hand for Maria to take. After being in that same position with Alex, she didn't know if she should comply. The girl smiled and let her hand drop. "I'm sorry; you must be unable to trust strangers after what you've been through. Maybe if you knew me better? I'm Calypso, lady of this island. And you are…?"

Maria thought for a moment on why that name seemed so familiar. Then she remembered, Chiron had told her about this girl in one of his stories about her Father. She knew she could trust her, so; "My name is Maria, daughter of Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace."

Calypso was suddenly quiet. She gave Maria a fake smile and walked away. Maria followed silently, wondering what she had said. It was a while before either of them spoke again. "Maria, does your father ever tell you stories?" Calypso asked.

"My father lives in the ocean with Poseidon now. My mother exiled him there after I was born. I lived with Chiron at Camp Half Blood before joining the Hunters of Artemis. He was the one who told me stories. I've heard about you actually, you were put on this island by the Olympians because of your father right?" Now the two girls had come to another part of the beach. There was a cave in the mountain with a large silk curtain covering the entrance. A path wound into the trees, leading off to another part of the island. In the sand, there was a low wooden table. It was a simple living space from the outside, but when Calypso led Maria inside, there was nothing simple about it. The left wall was carved into counters and cabinets. An opening must have led to the bathroom or something because another white curtain cut it off from the rest. Maria wondered how there was plumbing here. To the right, there was a round bed with creamy sheets. It looked cushiony. A large pool of water sat off in the corner, displaying beautiful light shows on the walls around it. There was a hole above the pool to supply sunlight to the room. To finish the decor, there was a dark blue rug covering a large portion of the stone floor. Maria walked over to the counters and ran her fingers across the smooth surface. It was something only a god could make.

"Do you like it? This cave was built by Hephaestus for me. Even though I am exiled, the gods have given me a beautiful paradise to call my own. I'm happy here, always. Of course….the fates think it's funny to send me a love that will always leave….." Calypso said. Her voice faded ever slightly until you could only hear the soft ripple of fish in the pool. Maria knew she was thinking of the many men that had landed on her island, including her father, Percy Jackson. Calypso had fallen in love with Marias father, but he had left her like the others.

Maria took another look around before letting her eyes fall on Calypso. "It's amazing, but don't they ever visit you?"

"No, only the gods can come more than once. None of the heroes have ever found Ogygia after they have left." Calypso murmured sadly. She had turned her back on the girl, facing the sunset.

"Well, have you ever tried asking Poseidon to bring them to you?" Maria asked.

"Never. It wouldn't work anyway. Not even he knows where Ogygia is." Calypso replied.

Maria thought about that for a second, sighing when she found no solution. She walked over to the bed and sat down. They stayed that way until a young girl dressed in green came to get them for dinner. _Are all the people on this island girls?_ Maria thought. _Apparently, considering Calypso has only met ship wrecked men until now. I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for dang Kronos and his stupid son Alex!_ The three girls arrived on the beach just in time to see the last of the sun disappear into the ocean.

"Lord Apollo has a pretty fun job to me, and a wicked cute smile!" Maria commented, gazing out across the sea. Calypso laughed lightly and they were seated at the low square table Maria had seen earlier. More nymphs appeared out of the forest carrying trays of fruit and a type of meat. The green nymph came with the girls goblets. She asked them what drink they would like; anything fruity. Maria chose lemonade and Calypso, wine. In no time they were laughing and sharing stories about their lives; becoming friends so easily. When the dinner was finished, Maria felt so full and happy, she forgot about Alex and his ship of monsters. Calypso took her down a beaten path that opened up into a clearing full of flowers.

"This is my garden. It's full of special flowers that only bloom at certain times. This one here," Calypso pointed to a bunch of bright orange flowers, "is Spring Fire. The first seeds were given to me by Persephone, from her garden. And this one, that is Moon shade. It only blooms at night." She named a blue flower that seemed to be glowing in the moonlight. "Those over there are Sun bursts, and those are Rain blooms." Calypso pointed first to a group of vibrant red/yellow flowers and then to a group of dull grey roses. That only left a small cluster of peach flowers in the middle. It was easy to guess what they were called, for she had a friend in the Demeter cabin that would often take walks with her. A sharp pang ran through her heart as she remembered she would never see her again. Maria couldn't even remember her name, it had been so long.

"Calypso…..Camp Half Blood. The Hunters. Will I ever be able to go back to them?"

"Oh yes, if you wish. I-I couldn't make you stay…"

Maria bent down and gently touched a Spring Fire. She had reached a point of happiness in only a couple of hours here that she hadn't achieved in her whole life. Yet, she knew that there was a war that could not end unless she helped.

"I have to go back. This war……it could destroy everything! I have to help. But, if I leave…is there any possible way I could return?" Maria asked, glancing up at her new friend. Calypso was a dark shape against the starry night. It was hard to imagine that she was a daughter of a Titan, this graceful figure before her.

"No, it cannot be done. I will miss you Maria Jackson, you will be my forever friend." Calypso took Maria's hand and they were suddenly running in the forest, back towards the beach. "Use your powers to control the sea. It will be good practice for when you fight my uncle's army. Say hello to your father for me, if you see him. Now goodbye and good luck!" With that, Maria was flung into the water, the icy ocean pulling her at a steady speed towards the nearest shore. Her last picture of Calypso and the Island of Ogygia was of a girl surrounded by wood nymphs, on the beach of a volcanic island paradise.


	4. Chapter 4 Home

Maria was swept along in an ocean current, willing herself to find Poseidon's palace. She swam through endless waters, never getting tired, until she reached a coral reef. Before her stood a white stone palace…or what was left of it. Mermen were gliding through the water in a rushed chaos. On top of the building stood three men and a woman, talking. Fire and lightning sprang up in the distance. As she reached the group of people, Maria noticed that one had two tails and carried a trident. The man beside him had brown curly hair like her, but had sea green eyes. He too carried a trident. Another, maybe 29, stood beside the brown hair man. He was the first to notice me.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Maria Grace Jackson. You have his eyes…which would make you Percy Jackson, my father. And that must mean that you…." Her voice trailed off as she returned her gaze to the man beside him.

"Poseidon. What are you doing here Miss? I can see you have not been crushed by gravity down here, so you must be speaking the truth. Percy?" Poseidon nudged Percy towards Maria and continued on with his planning. Percy took his daughter down the building and into the rubble filled courtyard. There were a couple of benches still standing, protected by the wall of blue coral.

"How did you get down here Maria? Where is your mother?" He asked, not taking his eyes off his daughter. She quickly told the story of fighting the hell-hound, her near death experience, joining the Huntresses, being captured by Kronos and Alex, her release, and finding Calypso. Percy's eyes grew sad when he heard about his old friend. "Well, I guess I need to get you back to Artemis. Where were you when you were captured?"

"Forest of Acridest, off the Massachusetts coast. But…I want to help you rebuild the palace!"

"No, you are needed on Land with the Half Bloods, or even better yet; The Hunters of Artemis." Marias father turned her down without a second thought. "Now, I want to show you something." He got up and walked out of the courtyard, not even looking back to see if she was following. Percy whistled loudly then waited. Within seconds, a sea horse could be seen swimming wildly towards them. It stopped and nodded to the two half bloods.

"_What can I do for you?" _The sea horses voice whispered in Maria's head. She gasped when she heard this, having not known it was possible for her to hear horses.

"Take her to Camp Half blood." Percy turned to Maria, "And from there you can contact your troop. Say hello to everyone for me and stay out of the ocean if you know what's good for you!" He warned as she hopped on the sea horse. They rode off into the dark ocean, not looking back.

"Maria! How did you escape?" Annabeth cried as soon as she saw the drenched girl scramble onto the beach. Maria looked up at the counselor and smiled.

"I just gave them my mother's attitude and they wanted to get rid of me so bad, they dropped me off the next island!" She replied. Maria decided to leave out the part about Kronos dropping her off on Island Ogygia. Annabeth sighed and took her up to the Big House to get dried off. There, Chiron gladly gave her a blanket and a cup of hot chocolate to sit down with. She told her story again, this time starting from the point of her capture. Apparently, Thalia had messaged Chiron to tell him where Maria was. "Oh, and by the way, my father says hi." She said as she ended her story.

"Obviously, Kronos is planning something bigger than before. Annabeth, would you get the head campers for a war council? We need to discuss this before it gets worse." Annabeth left the house while Chiron dug through his shirt pockets for a golden drachma. "Accept my gift Goddess." He murmured before tossing it into a rainbow created by the sun on a glass of water. Immediately, a mist cloud appeared. In the cloud, there was a scene of fighting girls in a castle on a mountain. A girl with a gorgon shield was fighting a dracaena….and failing. She fell backwards, her sword flying 10 feet away.

"Mother!" Maria cried, though she knew Thalia could not hear her. Chiron gasped as the dracaena tackled Thalia before she could reach the hilt of her sword. Quick movement brought Thalia to her knees and her shield between her and the enemy, but it wasn't over yet. A demigod came up behind her and wrapped his strong arm around her neck. The girl struggled fiercely, but it was no use. The dracaena took the opportunity to throw a couple of blows at Thalia. It wasn't long before she was on the ground; unconscious. Maria jumped up; spilling what was left of her hot chocolate, and ran out the door. She didn't know how she would get there, but she knew she had to. Her mother was in danger and she had to help! On her way to the beach, Maria met the head campers. They stopped and bombarded her with questions.

"Maria, where are you going?"

"What's going on?"

"Why are you in a hurry?"

"What happened?"

It was all so confusing; she had to get to her mom! Maria pushed through the crowd and started running again. When she reached the shore, the girl didn't hesitate to jump in the freezing water. Again, the currents pulled her along, although she willed them to go faster. It seemed forever until the shores of the Titans Mountain came into view. She scrambled onto the sand and shook out her clothes. A long climb stood before her like a hovering shadow. There was no time to waste, so Maria called the waters into a wet Tornado, propelling her upward. When she reached the top, Maria leapt out of the spiral; straight onto a fighting demigod. The impact knocked the armed girl to the ground, allowing Maria to pick up her sword and shield. With these newly acquired weapons, the young girl charged into battle. She fought her way to her mother, and then fought the monsters that threatened to harm her even more. As Maria fought the same demigod that had tried to strangle her mother, she caught sight of the Minotaur coming at her. Her momentary pause was all the demigod needed to fling Maria's sword across the rocks. Just like her mother. Anger pulsed through her veins, directed at the horrific monsters that were attacking her fellow Hunters. She rose with great effort and staggered to the rocks where her sword lay. The Minotaur came down on her with a roar that shook the mountain. Maria only had time to roll out of the way of his ax, though it demolished her only weapon. She crawled behind the rocks and sat there, not daring to breath. She had to think of something…and fast. No weapons; surrounded by the enemy with her few allies falling every second, on a mountain surrounded by water on three sides. _Wait! Water? Maybe…….just maybe I have another weapon ready to be used!_ She thought. Maria scrambled to her feet and climbed the rocks to get a good view of the havoc around her. Hunters were lying on the ground, dead or dying. There seemed to be more monsters than she had seen on the _Princess Andromeda_. Taking a deep breath, Maria prayed to her grandfather for the strength to fight off this evil. Then she opened her eyes and willed a great wave to rise from the ocean. It came, spraying water on her head and shoulders. The wave flew over her and swallowed up the mountain, crashing into the protected city below. It was an amazing sight to see; Water rolling off of a giant bubble over San Francisco, and the hundreds of creatures it took with it. Fortunately, her mother and the rest of the Hunters of Artemis had been spared by Marias small tsunami. She leapt off of the boulders and ran to Thalia.

"Mom…mommy wake up. Mommy it's ok now. I'll take care of you, I promise. Mommy we can go home!" She whispered, shaking her mother gently. Still, Thalia did not wake. She laid her head on her mother's chest and listened. Nothing. "Mother...don't leave me. I need you!"

"She's dead Maria. You can't save her." Said a voice behind her. Artemis knelt down beside her fallen lieutenant. The goddess held Thalias hand, muttering Ancient Greek. Marias mother turned into a clump of roses.

That night, Maria sat in Artemis's tent in the middle of a clearing. They were discussing the outcome of attacking the Titan's mountain.

"Your mother was a wonderful lieutenant, but now I must appoint a new one. Maria, would you like to be my lieutenant?" Artemis asked.

Maria was stunned; she had never been recognized this way. Yet, she knew what she wanted now. It was simple! "I'm sorry Lady Artemis…but I could never fill my mother's place. Besides, I'm needed somewhere else." She replied slowly. The words would not come out, as much as she wanted them to.

"You understand that this is your only chance?" said Artemis.

"Yes. I do."

"Then I will take you wherever you wish to go, Maria Grace."

So Artemis sent Maria to island Ogygia in a shooting star. When she reached the beach, Maria was greeted by a flurry of wood nymphs, all ecstatic to see her again. She was taken to Calypso's garden where she found the girl tending to her exotic plants. Calypso rose and smiled happily.

"You found your way back!" She cried, running through the flowers to hug her friend. "How did you do it? Tell me everything while we get you something to eat and a clean dress!" With that, Maria was whisked away from the pretty clearing and to the familiar cave.


End file.
